


You're the only color I see

by LadyPolymer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPolymer/pseuds/LadyPolymer
Summary: Johnny is lost.Jaehyun helps him find his way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	You're the only color I see

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm glad you actually want to read this, I hope you'll enjoy :D 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so please bear with me!

Johnny feels empty. He gave all his positivity away to people that matter to him. But still, usually he's happy to help out, but right now he doesn't know. He forces his food down his throat, he swallows but it doesn't taste like food. Weird, honey chicken rice is one of his favorite. So Johnny tells himself it will pass, he's just tired. But two weeks later, he's still on autopilot. Going to work, eating with friends, working out before going to bed and repeat. No one seems to notice anything, but Johnny feels hollow and alone. How do you deal with yourself when you don't feel? How can you know what's wrong? How do you get better when you don't understand what's happening to you? Johnny asks himself: am I even feeling bad? But what is he supposed to do when life loses all flavor. Johnny is not in pain, not angry not even hungry. He doesn't know... 

His friends and his body feel foreign, like he just arrived in a life he does not control. A life in which he doesn't take the decisions. Johnny wonders if there's even decisions to be made. His life turned grey. He asks himself where's all the colors gone to?

Time goes by, and grey is Johnny's new everything. He tried but he doesn't remember how it was like before, before everything turned flavorless. 

Johnny is lost but that's all he can remember. He feels like life has always been dull. So Johnny continues his journey even if he doesn't really move forward. The sky is still grey and everything feels cold. Johnny doesn't remember what it feels to be warm.

Days after days. Grey is all Johnny knows.

One day, Johnny hears a laugh. A new music he wasn't used to anymore. Suddenly he feels something spark within him. Something is waking up in his core. So Johnny blindly follows the sound. It's such a clear and pure sound. Colors erupt in him. It's all so new but familiar at the same time. 

Johnny finally focuses on the source. It's a man, a beautiful man. No more grey, this man is pink, blue and purple at the same time. This person is surrounded by such intense shades. And every nuance reminds Johnny of a different emotion. He feels again.

That man is standing there in a forest green suit. Light brown hair slightly style on his forehead. Blinding smile on display, this man radiates warmth. The same warmth Johnny craved for without knowing. Bright yellow energy. Their eyes meet and suddenly Johnny finds himself again. How positive and funny he is, or maybe was, the past months is a bit blurry.

Johnny feels empowered again, and for the first time in forever Johnny decides to follow the inviting warmth. Maybe introduce himself to that man. He focused back on the present thanks to him after all. It's almost like that stranger brought his life back to him. 

Johnny feels confidence flow through his veins. Adrenaline kicks in and he knows he'll be just fine. Because as long as he can see colours again he'll have the power to feel, to follow his heart. 

___

Johnny is able to see the red sun with his eyes closed. He can feel the warmth lightly caress his face. Something stir beside him. He slowly opens one eye. His vision is flooded by colors. Pink, blue and purple. Jaehyun smiles fondly at him. So Johnny moves closer and embraces all the warmth he can get. And he feels. He feels lucky, he feels happy, he feels content. His heart beats slowly but he never felt so awake and strong. With Jaehyun by his side, Johnny feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Taddaaa
> 
> Yes I just felt weird one night and decided to write something. I'm new in the nct fandom and I love Johnny and Jaehyun so much I wanted to write something about them.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading!


End file.
